Noches de cine
by Halane
Summary: Hikaru nunca pensó que las cosas podrían salir así, y lo cierto es que Mori tampoco. Pero los cambios fueron tan progresivos, tan sutiles, que ninguno pudo evitarlos.


_Hiii! Bueno, hace eones que no publico nada... Especialmente de Ouran! ¡Y encima algo en español! Pero esto lo escribí hace ya unos cuantos meses, y ahora al releerlo no sé, me ha dado por subirlo. Así que aquí lo dejo. Es una pareja atípica, que la verdad es que nunca me ha gustado, pero me salió XD_

_Espero que alguien disfrute con la historia, que transcurre tras el final del manga, si alguien se ve un poco perdidillo con el principio le remito al mismo para situarse, aunque no es estrictamente necesario ;) _

* * *

><p>Las visitas al cuarto piso se habían convertido prácticamente en una costumbre. Todo había empezado cuando se había enfadado con Kaoru porque no había querido elegir las mismas clases que él (aunque en realidad habían terminado coincidiendo en todas las asignaturas excepto una). Hikaru había hecho lo primero que se le ocurrió: volver a buscar refugio en Mori, como ya había hecho la última vez, al igual que Kaoru había acudido triste y cabizbajo a Hani.<p>

Mori y Hani no tenían ningún inconveniente en separarse para atender a los gemelos. Aunque sus habitaciones estaban contiguas, no dejaban de estar separadas, y desde que habían empezado la universidad se habían acostumbrado bastante a no estar todo el día juntos. Así que, durante la semana que duró el pequeño conflicto, Hikaru prácticamente se mudó a la habitación de su silencioso amigo, ya que, en sus propias palabras "si Kaoru no puede aguantarme en clase probablemente tampoco soporte tenerme pared con pared".

La rutina era cómoda para ambos. Mori era callado, pero atento: siempre tenía un desayuno caliente, una buena comida y una agradable cena que servirle, y a cambio Hikaru se ocupaba de lavar y recoger. Por la mañana, salían juntos del edificio para ir a sus respectivas clases. Después de comer, Mori se sentaba en un pequeño rincón que había preparado para meditar, en una esquina del apartamento, y Hikaru intentaba igualar su admirable concentración con éxito variable. Un poco más tarde, Mori se iba un par de horas a entrenar a un gimnasio cercano, y mientras Hikaru limpiaba y se ocupaba de sus apuntes y trabajos. Por la noche, mientras el gemelo lavaba los platos de la cena y se cambiaba, era el estudiante de historia el que se dedicaba a sus deberes, y luego el gemelo se preparaba el sofá en el tiempo que Mori tardaba en prepararse para meterse en la cama.

Tras los dos primeros días, hubo algunos cambios: el mayor empezó a corregir su postura a la hora de meditar con comentarios precisos, y a rechistarle amablemente cuando interrumpía el silencio; a acomodarle la manta cuando, al salir del baño, lo veía destapado en el sofá. Hikaru por su parte decidió acompañarlo al gimnasio y hacer sus deberes en el suelo, un poco más ocupado en observarlo que en escribir; y hasta llegó a comprender mejor sus breves respuestas. Se sentía cómodo con Mori de una manera diferente a con todos los demás, y por eso, cuando arregló las cosas con Kaoru, siguió visitándolo día sí, día no, y quedándose a pasar en su habitación la noche de los viernes con la excusa de ver películas antiguas.

El tiempo fue pasando sin que casi se dieran cuenta, lleno de pequeñas anécdotas. Una noche, Hikaru decidió intentar hacer la cena, con el resultado de que terminaron perdiendo dos horas en despegar espaguetis del fondo de una olla. Otra, Mori tropezó con una silla y se hizo un chichón en la cabeza, cosa que el gemelo encontró muy divertida, tanto que al final terminó por sentirse un poco culpable de sus risas y aceptando ver una peli histórica que no era muy de su agrado. Pequeños momentos que iban sumándose a su cada vez más estrecha amistad.

Y entonces, una de esas cinéfilas noches de viernes, pasó algo que cambió un poco las cosas. Mori se había quedado despierto toda la noche del jueves preparando un trabajo, para así poder terminarlo la tarde del viernes y no tener que cambiar sus planes con Hikaru. Como resultado, al abrirse la puerta el gemelo se encontró con una radiante y refrescante sonrisa que le subió un poco los colores.

-¡Hikaru!- exclamó Mori en un desacostumbrado arrebato de entusiasmo que incomodó un poco a su amigo- Te estaba esperando, ya pensaba que no venías... Pasa, pasa.

Hikaru pasó, un poco desconfiado. En la mesita que había entre el sofá y la tele ya estaban preparadas las palomitas y las patatas, una tableta de chocolate, un par de vasos y una botella de Fanta de naranja, así que se limitó a instalarse en el sofá y esperar a que Mori hiciera lo mismo. El mayor no paraba de hablar sin mucho sentido, comentando lo bonita que estaba la noche y preguntándole por su día sin darle ocasión de contestar. Era tan raro verlo cotorreando que Hikaru no sabía si reírse o tener miedo, aunque la experiencia le indicaba por dónde iban los tiros. Esperó a que la peli estuviera puesta y Mori pusiera freno a su incesante cháchara al aparecer los créditos.

-¿No has dormido bien hoy, Mori?

-Llámame Takashi- pidió ofreciéndole otra de esas turbadoras sonrisas. Hikaru se dijo que era increíble cómo se le iluminaba la cara, haciendo brillar sus profundos ojos negros y dulcificando sus facciones duras y masculinas-. Tuve que quedarme a terminar un trabajo, para no tener que aplazar lo de hoy.

En el fondo, lo conmovió un poco. Y también lo puso aun más nervioso, aunque no habría sabido decir porqué.

-Podríamos haberlo dejado para mañana si estabas ocupado.

-No pasa nada, una noche sin dormir no es para tanto.

Hikaru soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo, y se fijó en que se habían perdido la primera escena de la película. Cogió un puñado de palomitas y miró a su enorme amigo, reparando en los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos.

-Anda, cállate y túmbate un poco. Ver la peli en horizontal tampoco es para tanto- ofreció en un tono un poco brusco, mirando fijamente la tele.

Mori coincidió en que no era demasiado diferente, y aceptó la sugerencia de tumbarse, aunque para sorpresa de Hikaru, le apoyó la cabeza en el regazo sin mucha delicadeza y estiró sus largas piernas. Era tan alto que sus rodillas quedaban justo al final del sofá. Mori le dedicó una última sonrisa, comentó que ver la película así de cómodo era un lujo y pareció centrarse también en la pantalla.

Hikaru había descubierto que le gustaba el cine clásico. Al principio le costaba estarse quieto y disfrutar de las historias, pero había terminado por acostumbrarse, y la peli de esa noche la había elegido él, una comedia ligera de las que más lo entretenían. Al poco rato, distraido con los gags que se sucedían en blanco y negro, empezó a acariciar el pelo del mayor sin darse cuenta, llenándole el pelo de sal y restos de palomitas, y Mori, adormecido por el suave masajeo, se quedó dormido antes de que llegaran siquiera a la mitad. Cuando el cartelito de _fin _apareció en la pantalla, Hikaru comentó que la peli había sido genial y, al no recibir respuesta, reparó en que su amigo se había dormido profundamente sobre sus piernas. Pensó en despertarlo, pero le dio pena. Mori siempre era paciente y considerado con él, y el gemelo pensó que le debía un poco del mismo trato, así que intentó acomodarse lo mejor posible a pesar de su incómoda postura y terminó por dormirse también, con una mano todavía enredada en el corto pelo negro.

Por la mañana, Mori se despertó temprano, en cuanto el sol entró por la ventana y le dio en la cara. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la cama, y al notar una mano en su costado se sobresaltó un poco. Confundido, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba tumbado sobre las piernas de Hikaru, que roncaba un poco por su posición, con el cuello echado hacia atrás en el sofá. Apartó la mano del chico y se levantó procurando no despertarlo, lo que le hizo soltar un ronquido un poco más fuerte que los otros antes de seguir durmiendo sin moverse para nada. Mori se preguntó qué habría pasado la noche anterior, si no habría dicho nada inconveniente, para después preguntarse a sí mismo que por qué se planteaba algo así, ¿acaso había algo inconveniente que decir?

Negó con la cabeza sin saber muy bien a qué decía que no. Sabía que Hikaru tenía el sueño muy profundo, así que sabiendo que se haría daño (que ya se lo habría hecho) en esa postura, cogió suavemente su cabeza y le fue moviendo poco a poco hasta tumbarlo. Después le echó una manta por encima, y empezó a recoger los restos de su improvisada cena de chucherías. El otro se despertó antes de que terminara de fregar, y prácticamente huyó, sonrojado y un poco aturdido, dejando a Mori preocupado.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Hani cuando se juntaron para comer-. Hika-chan estará bien contigo, Takashi. Le gusta estar en tu habitación- guiñó un ojo en un gesto que hizo fruncir el ceño a su primo, pero ninguno de los dos hizo más comentarios al respecto.

Kaoru tampoco hizo ningún comentario al ver a su hermano tan alterado ese fin de semana, y Hikaru no se atrevió a decirle lo mucho que le había turbado saber que Mori había dormido en su regazo y después lo había tumbado en el sofá. Tampoco quiso contarle que había tenido un sueño del que sólo recordaba la cara de su amigo acercándose, con esa bonita sonrisa, a la suya. Pero se armó de valor para volver el lunes a hacer una de sus habituales visitas como si nada, y Mori pareció aceptarlo sin más reservas. No obstante, había entre los dos una confianza, y a la vez una tensión, que antes no habían estado ahí.

Al final llegó la temporada de exámenes, con los consiguientes nervios. Se oía a Tamaki y Haruhi gritándose más de una vez (y a veces de dos) al día, Kyoya estaba desaparecido, Hani alegre como siempre, Kaoru fingiendo indiferencia y Mori con su habitual calma y tranquilidad. Hikaru era el más afectado. Por alguna razón (probablemente porque mientras él pasaba tiempo con Mori, Kaoru había conseguido hacer más amigos en clase), se sentía irritado y un poco solo. Su hermano se iba a estudiar a la biblioteca con sus nuevos compañeros, y él se quedaba en casa, rumiando su mal humor a un ritmo bastante mayor que sus lecciones. Llegó un momento en el que, harto de soportarse a sí mismo, decidió que molestar a Mori no sería tan desconsiderado por su parte, así que subió al cuarto y llamó a la puerta.

-Hikaru- saludó el mayor con su habitual voz grave y monocorde.

-¿Puedo pasar?- interrogó con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí.

Mori se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar, sin preguntarle qué pasaba. No hacía falta, Hikaru siempre estaba ansioso por hablar.

-No aguanto más- empezó el gemelo nada más tirarse en el sofá, dejando sus cosas a un lado. Reparó en que la mesa que tenía delante estaba llena de apuntes que ni siquiera entendía-. Kaoru no hace más que entrar y salir, y parece la alegría de la huerta, siempre hablando de sus nuevos amigos mientras yo estudio encerrado en casa. Claro que me ha invitado, pero ¿qué pinto yo ahí en medio? Ni siquiera sé sus nombres.

-Ya.

-Y seguro que me caerían mal. Aunque Kaoru diga lo contrario, son todos insulsos y poco interesantes. Además, ¿cómo van a estudiar juntándose un grupo tan grande? No tiene sentido. Eso te termina distrayendo. Seguro que pierden el tiempo. Ya veremos si se sigue riendo cuando le den las notas- cogió un folio, hizo una bola con él y lo lanzó contra la tele, donde veía su reflejo, como si el proyectil fuera a impactar de lleno en la nariz de su hermano por medio de algún extraño truco de magia.

Mori se preguntó si no estaría cansado, porque lo cierto era que la infantil indignación de Hikaru empezaba a parecerle bastante adorable. Hasta se sentía tentado de sonreír, pero se contuvo, sabiendo que eso enfadaría más a su amigo.

-Puedes estudiar aquí- ofreció amablemente.

-Gracias.

Hikaru no dijo que eso era exactamente lo que había esperado. Después de todo, sus apuntes lo delataban. Cogió sus libros y se instaló en la cama, para que Mori no tuviera que mover sus cosas, y se puso a lo suyo mientras el mayor retomaba su estudio donde lo había dejado.

Se convirtió en una rutina de toda la temporada de exámenes. Hikaru cada vez estaba más inquieto. Se daba cuenta de que se encontraba de pronto mirando a Mori, distraído. El mayor se concentraba tanto que no reparaba en sus escrutinios, con lo que se sentía libre para examinarlo. Solía llevar camisetas negras sin mangas, o blancas y sueltas, con escote en pico. O no llevar ninguna en absoluto. Y sus cómodos pantalones de andar por casa colgaban descuidadamente de sus caderas, dejando al descubierto sus abdominales bien definidos. Además, su ceño se fruncía constantemente en un gesto de concentración que casaba perfectamente con su aire serio y tranquilo. Sus dedos se movían rápido, pasando hojas y escribiendo en el ordenador, y eran largos y fuertes, aunque quizás un poco huesudos. En fin, que Hikaru notaba que cada vez aprovechaba menos el tiempo, y para colmo no sabía qué era lo que de pronto se le hacía tan sumamente interesante en Mori. Quizás era simplemente que cualquier cosa era más interesante que estudiar.

Por supuesto, tanta tontería le trajo sus consecuencias. Y para sorpresa de Mori, un sábado por la mañana lo despertaron unos furiosos golpes en su puerta. Abrió y Hikaru entró como un vendaval, con el pelo revuelto y todavía con su pijama de manga larga y cuadros escoceses en amarillo y naranja. Parecía un niño cabreado, con el sueño escondido detrás del enfado en sus ojos.

-¡He suspendido el examen del jueves!- exclamó fulminándolo con la mirada como si fuera culpa suya.

-Lo siento- articuló Mori sin saber muy bien a qué venía semejante reacción por un examen.

-¡Más te vale!- gritó el gemelo señalándolo con un dedo- ¡Si no hubiera subido todos los días a estudiar contigo, esto no habría pasado!

Mori permaneció impasible, intentando descifrar la expresión acalorada de su amigo.

-Ya- respondió simplemente.

-¿Ya?- ironizó Hikaru- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Tan bien has dormido hoy, eh? Vamos, dime algo más, ¿o no tienes ninguna otra excusa que darme?- exigió acercándose a él. Mori no se apartó, se limitó a esperar mientras Hikaru le daba con el dedo en el pecho- ¿No vas a explicarme por qué no me decías nada cuando me distraía?

-¿Con qué?- preguntó Mori, pasando por alto el hecho de que las distracciones de Hikaru no eran asunto suyo.

-¿Con qué?- el gemelo bufó- ¿Cómo que con qué? ¡Contigo!

En cuanto lo dijo, se interrumpió bruscamente, sonrojado, con los labios apretados en un gracioso puchero. Mori se dio cuenta de que, por alguna razón, no se sentía sorprendido. Más bien se sentía halagado. Quizás Mitsukuni tuviera razón. A lo mejor Hikaru no era tan niño.

-Conmigo- repitió con su voz grave un par de tonos por debajo de lo habitual. Hikaru alzó la mirada, desafiante, sin entender muy bien ese cambio en el impasible muchacho.

-Sí, contigo.

-Ya- la comisura de los labios de Mori tembló un poco. Por un segundo, el gemelo pensó que iba a sonreír, pero siguió serio, esperando. Hikaru no sabía qué esperaba.

-¿Qué?- espetó sin ninguna amabilidad.

-Nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada.

-Vale.

-Sí.

Pero Hikaru no se apartó. Era como si estuviera atrapado por una cuerda invisible. Simplemente tenía la sensación de que no tenía que romper el contacto visual. Aunque tampoco era capaz de soportar el silencio, por lo que, impaciente, terminó por estallar otra vez.

-¿Piensas decir algo o vamos a estar toda la tarde mirándonos?

-Algo- soltó Mori sin cambiar de tono, pero con un brillito malicioso en los ojos que Hikaru nunca había visto.

Eso fue demasiado para el exaltado genio de Hikaru, que con una especie de gruñido intentó empujarlo. Mori sujetó sus brazos sin alterarse, atrapándolo contra su cuerpo. Era un agarre firme, pero no violento.

-¡Suéltame!

-No.

Pero soltó uno de sus brazos y le alzó la barbilla con suavidad. Hikaru enmudeció, incómodo por la cercanía. Los ojos de Mori eran impenetrables, repentinamente demasiado oscuros como para darle seguridad. El corazón se le aceleró un poco en el pecho. Era consciente de que, si Mori se enfadaba con él, llevaba las de perder. No había que provocar a la gente tranquila. Pero el mayor no parecía estar enfadado, se limitaba a mirarlo como si estuviera tomando una decisión.

-¿Qué?

-Esto.

Y sin más, agachó la cara en un movimiento rápido y brusco, apoyando sus labios sobre los de Hikaru, que dio un respingo, sobresaltado.

-¡Mori!- exclamó escandalizado, pero el otro parecía estar totalmente tranquilo- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó llevándose la mano libre a los labios. Su rostro estaba cómicamente colorado y seguía con el mismo gesto enfurruñado de antes. Esta vez, el mayor sí que sonrió. No fue una sonrisa tan amplia como las de cuando estaba cansado, sino un gesto suave y un tanto ladeado, que le daba un aire... sexy. Dios. Acababa de volver a pensar que Mori era sexy.

-Te beso- explicó como si fuera necesario.

-Eso ya lo veo- murmuró Hikaru, confundido y sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Si no estuviera atrapado por el agarre, habría podido salir corriendo, gritando y dando un portazo. Pero no podía. Para sorpresa de Hikaru, fue Mori el que rompió el silencio, y para colmo con una pregunta.

-¿Te gusta?

-No. Sí. No lo sé. ¡Mierda!

Sin saber qué más hacer, Hikaru le echó el brazo libre al cuello y lo besó por propia iniciativa. Claro que apenas si había dado un par de besos, a Kaoru, por mera curiosidad. No obstante, Mori parecía más experimentado, y no tardó en robarle el control. En algún momento, coló su hábil lengua en la boca de su amigo, y la recorrió lenta y cuidadosamente, al tiempo que lo soltaba para rodearle la cintura. Hikaru se sentía terriblemente idiota, de puntillas y siendo abrazado como una chica, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía terriblemente a gusto.

-Mori...- murmuró confundido cuando el chico se apartó.

-Takashi- corrigió el mayor sin parecer demasiado alterado, más allá de que su pelo ahora estaba alborotado por las caricias inconscientes de Hikaru.

-Sí me gusta.

-Ya.

-Y quiero más. Paso de los exámenes. Y de Kaoru.

-Sí.

-Déjame a mí esta vez.

-Sí- cedió el mayor, volviendo a esbozar esa media sonrisa un poco canalla que tanto desentonaba con su aire habitual. Hikaru se dio cuenta de que nunca podría resistirse a esa sonrisa, y cogiéndolo de la mano lo arrastró hasta el sofá y lo obligó a sentarse, para que le quedara más a la altura. Después, con un gesto reconcentrado que Mori encontró divertido, se inclinó y empezó a besarlo con torpe rapidez. Pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando y cogiendo un buen ritmo. Mori mordisqueó su labio inferior, dejándolo sorprendido.

-¿Dónde has aprendido estas cosas?- preguntó con ojos entrecerrados.

-Aquí y allá- respondió Mori, y no le dio más explicaciones.

Después de todo, por mucho que le gustara Hikaru, él seguía siendo un hombre de pocas palabras.


End file.
